A place to call home
by Kitkatfights
Summary: Rory said yes to Jess when he ask her to runway but left her pregant to a girl she names Lorelai but goes by the name Lo Jess doesn't know about the child and Rory marries Tristan and has another child when something happens to rory read to find..
1. Mistakes

How many times can the same mistake be made over and over again? The sky is ominous grey with flashes of light followed by loud cry from the sky. The sounds of droplets hitting the wooden bars making a pitter patter sound acting like a roof projecting my head from the downpour unfortunately I still mange to get drenched in water. I huddle under my sweatshirt for a little bite of warmth but it wasn't working I was still freezing cold. My hand touch my stomach every so lightly but I could still feel it kick. I just turn seventeen two weeks ago and now I was about to take responsible for another life when I didn't even have a place to call home. My late mother was only two years older then when she gave birth to me. My grandmother beat us both giving birth to my mother when she was only sixteen. She also refuse to married my grandfather because she didn't want to lived the life that she was being suck into.

My mother Rory Gilmore was attending Yale and had her whole future ahead of her when her ex boyfriend the town hoodlum who left her because he miss so many days he couldn't graduate high school or even get prom ticket ask her to runway with him. She said yes and went gallivanting off with him only for him to get her pregnant and then leave with out him knowing what he left behind. My mom tried to contact him but she could never find him . Then my mom remarried less then a month after I was born and never told me the truth about him.

I once saw a picture of my biological dad when I was seven. When playing in my parent's bedroom running around looking for the secret passageways. The room was family photo were all famed on the wall. So when wander in their room about to head towards the closet I was confused when I saw a peculiar photo with it's edges sticking out of the dresser it turns out to be of a strange familiar guy hugging my mom in front of a dinner called Luke's, then my mom caught me and when I ask her who's the guy in the photo.

She said lacking eye contacted and looking a bit bewilder "Lo honey just friend " That was the first time my mother lied to me right in front of my very own eyes and the last.

My father was in the military so we moved around a lot like a nomad I never really had a place to call home. Once My baby sister Mary and I get settled anywhere we would have to move again. once we moved six times in one school year because of this my mom thought it would be best if we were home schooled so we wouldn't fall so far behind the other children not that we would. My family were close we spent as much time together as possible. My dad was sent oversea fighting in Irag so he isn't around as much as when I was younger. My sister and I get along well we rarely even got in to fight and when we did we always made up. My sister is such little dramma queen she love to be the center of attention. With her blonde hair and blue eyes she beutiful and sure to be heatbreaker when she older. My mother, Mary, and I, watch movie together every Friday night and eat so much candy we go into to sugar commas. Then one night I got a phone call that dramatically changed everything.


	2. Pinky Promise

It was a year and a half ago when my life change forever. It was a tuesday night after jeopardy ended when my life change forever. I was watching Mary because mom had to go parent teacher night at my school. After fighting to get Mary dress and ready for bed. I tuck her in and read her a story. She wanted my mom to tuck her and was fussing. I had just finished reading her favorite book seven pick eaters.

"When will mom be back" she asked.

"She will be there when you wake up" I informed it

"Pinky Promise" she said putting her finger out.

"Pinky Promise" I replied meeting her finger.

"Goodnight," I say leaning over and kiss her on the fore head. I left the room and went to go finish my homework when the phone rang. I thought it had tbe mom saying she is on her way home. Since the meeting must of been over because it was getting dark. I was mortified when it turn out to be the police telling me that they had been accident and my mother was in hospital. I did not what to do I couldn't just leave Mary home alone but I had to get to the hospital. I call several babysitter most saying they were bussy since it was last minute. When are next door neighbor Mr. Nash agreed to watch Mary. I was elated but that didn't last long when I got to the hosiptal. It was too late she was gone. I had lied to my little sister. I was a disgraced to mankind everywhere. I remember the furneral how the whole town of star hollow was there. How I never really knew how much my mom was loved by everyone untill her furneral.


	3. Meeting Ethan

My father was deployed to the fighting in Iraq again. At the this time I was only sixteen one year younger then I am now and was not trusted to live by myself with Mary so we moved to live with Grand Ma. The strange things is Grand ma Is Married and has three children which are younger then me. My aunt is the same age as Mary .which might be good thing so Mary could have a friend her own age. something I would die for. I could take care of Mary if she wasn't so mad at me. The logic of five year was that this was my fault. I cannot blame her if I was her age I would be feeling the same thing. She is talking it better than I thought. Moving was nothing and painless for both us we were use to It. It was that my mother grows up in this house and town that bothered me. I miss her so much that every remind stab at my heart. I was also give the burden of having her roomfilled with her stuff. Wow God is cruel. Mary like living here because she had other children to play with Will who is turning 9, Ricky who is 7,Tori who is 5. I was talking the children to the park because they had no school and Grand ma and Luke had to work. Also I was starting school for a couple more week.

"Hurry up LO" The children called in unioness running ahead.

"Come back here" I shout going after then until I knocked into young man.

"Sorry I wasn't looking" at this time the children were well behavored enough to stop

"It's o.k I know I have younger Siblings too"

" Well Mary is my sister the rest are my Grand Ma's Children"

" So you must be Girlmore I'm sorry for your loss" He said

"Thanks"

"I'm Ethan forester by the why"

"Nice to meet you Ethan" I said before heading toward the children.


End file.
